Spell Dance
by Aelmira Romani
Summary: everyone had a soul mate except for she, they were blind till she made them see, all she wanted was love until she met he. her friends aren't belivers, it's there only glitch, when your best friend tells you she is a witch suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

_The Witch _

_Diaries_

_By Michaela Nerneyz_

Introduction

_August 30__th__ 2:27 (can't sleep)_

_Freak, it's amazing to me how one simple word can completely define someone. It's the word that defines me, and I wouldn't have it any other way._

_My name is jo. my parents died mysteriously when I was 10. and I live with my 23 year old mutant, I mean brother. His name is Ash and he makes a living selling (wait for it.) patio furniture. Whatever pays the bills, right._

_Right now I am obviously writing in my new journal so I figured why not write down most of my life story, here are some facts._

_1)My name is Jo (simple enough)_

_2)My best friend's name is Selene_

_3) I have a guy friend Daven_

_4) I live in a historic mansion that is my gothic paradise_

_5) I'm a witch (Confused yet)_

_Me and my brother are witches, my parents were witches. Were what's considered a noble family (even though we are anything but the sort of people that sip tea and sit on a throne, we prefer to sit on our couch and watch Hannibal lectar movies) because we have a pure blood line. Which means since our race has started all my ancestors have been witches. Of course then there were the infamous Salem witch trials my great, great, etc. grandmother was accused of witchcraft, and although it was painfully true, She was hung by the neck before anyone could prove it. Hey the only reason I'm saying this is because she was accused of of bearing the child of her protector. That's a no-no. our family was exiled for the stupid rumor._

_Ash is my magic teacher, he says I show extreme talent, and that could be more of a problem than a benefit._

**First day of school**

Back to another year of being surrounded by superficial barbies. I would like to know how so many people can be exactly like each other. I thank god for my friends "the outcasts." Yeah that's us, just a group that doesn't fit in, the funny thing is we get along perfectly, like our friendships were planned.

First there is Sam, she broke the mold the second I met her. When she found out their were nice, friendly people who were cool being themselves. She had to be in on it, it turns out she is one hell of a mechanic. Then there is Victor, he comes from money and is considered a blue blood. Well he was sick of people only being his friend because of his family's vast fortune. Victor is one of the funniest people you will ever meet. I don't see how anyone could be friends with him just because of wealth. Victor is very handsome tan skin pale blue eyes with blonde hair, and as muscular as a quarter back for the New England patriots. Of course I've never felt more than friendship for Victor, because if I did Sam would have my head on a silver platter. Although they are too proud to admit it, the two have been madly in love since the second their eyes met.

Then there is Daven, he is like an older brother. Even though there is only a one year difference in our ages. And then there is Selene, the pyrotechnic, and she's also got a thing with knives. She's the only person that knows what I am. Selene is my protector. Protectors are humans who have been born for the sole purpose to protect witches from any other big, bad monster that tries to hurt their assigned witch. Basically she was born because I was born. There is something that signals when a witch is going to be born, so mama protector gets knocked up by daddy protector, and bada bing bada boom, baby protector.

"Jo!" I turned around to see Sam jumping up and down like she just got asked out by victor, hey it could happen. She was wearing oil stained camo pants and an old bonjovi t shirt.

"Sammy! O god!, you grew BOOBS it's a friggin miracle."

"Jo! Shut up, do you have to tell the whole world, and Wisconsin?"

"Sorry, but I just stunned. My little Sammy's just growing up to fast, next thing you know she'll get curves!"

"Hello ladies." A deep, dark husky voice said from behind us. I turned to see him in his usual black combat boots, black trench coat, skull t shirt, jeans and a big broad smile. Daven. "Daven, get over here you big lug."

"Yes ma'am" and he swept me up in a bear sized hug.

"just wait till Selene gets here. You'll never guess what I dared her to do for our first day ba-" I was cut off by a sharp gasp. I turned around to see my best friend, my protector, Selene wearing……a skirt. It was Daven who gasped. I looked between him and Selen (when would they realize they were as perfect for each other as my brother ash and his guardian Marie. When it comes too love people sure are blind to their soul mates. And yeah I'm the only one who doesn't have some one, but who knows he might be out there somewhere.)


	2. Chapter 2

**First day of school (lunch)**

"I hate this friggin thing, what if it bunches up and people see my undies, and this skirt itches! This is a cruel and unusual punishment."

Selene the drama queen, but a tough one. I picked out her ensemble a green tank top, brown skirt, and black ballet flats. We picked it out at savers whole outfit $23.79.

"That's what you get for losing season one of _Angel_. I need my David boreanez fix."

"Yeah well I didn't say anything when you lost my copy Dracula."

Yeah a witch (and her best friend) has a thing for vampires.

Sam's the one who broke our mini fight, which is weird cause she's usually ogling victor. But Victor is still in Barbados with the rents and won't be in for three days, which has left our dear Sammy a tad bit lonesome with no one to playfully banter with.

"Girls, speak of your blood suckers later, and lets go get us some chili fries."

Daven's face perked up

"Chili fries, why does no one tell me the menu before hand? Come on women, big dude wants delicious heart attack fries."

"calm down Chewbacca, lets get in the lunch line." Daven always had a way to cheer up any one.

"Nope I'm leaving. I'm gonna go see if I can get some sweats from last years lost or found pile, this skirt is bitchin, itchin." With that Selene got up to leave. Of course Daven couldn't leave well enough alone and said…. "well take a Midol while your at it, some ones pms'ing this week."

"I heard that, idiot." And with that she made a hand gesture signifying she wanted a table for one.

Reviews= more chapters


	3. contest and prizes

**This month's contest is for you guys to leave a comment with a character idea, or story. The winning characters will be put in my stories. Such as spell dance, love bites, and fangs. I also need a name for Jo's soul mate vampire in spell dance. Leave a comment. Prizes.**

**1****st**** place………………………..the next 7 chapters of any of my stories e-mailed to you in advance.**

**2****nd**** place……………………….the next 4 chapters of any of my stories e-mailed to you in advance.**

**Anyone who enters and gives a real entry of at least 4 sentences will receive one chapter to any one of my stories, people can enter as many times as they'd like.**

**I love my fans like pancakes love syrup!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Art class – first day of School**

Ahh, art class. I'm in my element, yeah I love anything artsy, except dance, I am not coordinated at all. I've had this art teacher for 2 years, her name is Mrs. Tamara. A lot of people hate her class because of her strictness, but she's one of my favorite teachers right next to Mr. Fagan and Mr. Welchy. I

was pulled from my thoughts by Mrs. Tamara speaking.

"My former students know the drill, that leaves only one new student to my class, Which I am guessing is the young man in the back of the room whom I have never seen before, either that or the janitors snuck in a dummy into my class room. What's your name kid?"

"William, William fern."

Oh. My. God. Brad pitt had nothing on this kid. He is gorgeous, is it even possible for a guy to be gorgeous, because he is! He had dark almost black curls, and extremely light, almost white blue eyes. And I mean you could almost see **through** his irises.

I could tell by the gasp coming from Tricia mullner that she agreed that this stunning creature was, well stunning. She was already digging through her purse for her makeup bag, so she could plaster another layer of fake onto her face. Poor William, She'd have her claws in him within a few days, she was after all head Barbie. 70% of her face is really made of plastic there's no denying she's plastic, she had her first nose job at the age of 8 for Christ sake. Then out of nowhere plastic boobs.

"Josephina, would you mind if I asked you to be Williams guide to the rules of this class, and be his official guide for the first month he's here."

Thank you Mrs. Tamara, maybe I can get this ridiculously handsome boy to meet my friends before the Barbie's get to him. I feel like I've just saved a drowning puppy from a shark!

I got up from my table in the art room to go sit with him. He looked…..shocked. I swear to god the second he looked in to my face. A look of recognition passed his features.

"hi William, my name is Josephina. But most people call me Jo."

He smiled.

"In that case, since were being casual, you may call me Will."

"do you like the arts _Will"_

"I live for nothing else, save for meeting pretty girls whose names start with J's"

Oh. My. God. Gorgeous guy say what! He was goth too, and he liked art! The gods have sent me my perfect man in the form of a Hunk! I love my life.


	5. number buddies

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Selene's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Must itch ass, must itch ass_. This is the only thing that has been running through my head all freakin' day! I don't care if I was fated or some shit to protect Jo, as far as I was concerned she's a dead woman. My but itched, my feet hurt, and you can clearly see my bra through my shirt. I'm surprised daven hasn't started the wretched teasing yet. _Must itch ass!_ Maybe there is a god on account of me having math class, I can just sit in the back and curl up with my X-men comics, mama wants some gambit lovin'. _

_Tap, tap, tap._

_I turned around to see the familiar trench coat clad Daven. Oh great, there goes my 'there is a god' theory._

"_guess who's in your math class skirt?"_

"_wow, original. Real original."_

"_are you saying you don't wanna be my number buddy? C'mon we can talk prime numbers, I know how that get's you goin'."_

"_yup, I don't know you. Everyone he is my stalker!"_

"_you know you love it, I even let you play with my calculator. That is if you can be a good girl." _Innuendo!

"_Let's just get to class senor perve!" of course the beast had to pick the seat next to me._

"_hello class, my name is Deardre. The seat you have chosen is yours for the year, and the person to your right side is your partner for the year." Next to me was a smiling Daven, he was waving to me. "hey _number buddy."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~JPOV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"_So, William where are you from. I heard that you are an exchange student?"_

_William looked up at me with his hauntingly beautiful blue eyes._

"_Ireland, I here livin' by myself. I get lonely but I'm study anyway. It's good to expand your horizons. Plus I never did fit in anywhere."_

"_well free period is next, you should hang out with me and my friends in the library."_

"_I'd like that, I just hope they take well to new blood."_


	6. and we'll have 5 kids and a dog!

Walking to the library with William….William. Wait! Did I just turn into one of THOSE girls? Calm down Josephina, you're just caught up in the gorgeous boy's gorgeousness! (you know I'm being serious when I use my first name on myself.)

When we entered the library we walked over to the table where my motley band of misfits sat. Selene was in the corner with a comic book. Daven was in the other corner of the table with a cookbook, and our dear Sammy was texting victor. Ah, my friends weird and awesome!

"guys, this is william. He's new an d from Ireland. Oh and letting you know, Daven no weird nicknames for William untilhes settled in! I'm serious!"

"hello' he's so cute when he's nervous! (Josephina stop with the inner squealing)

"Will, this is Daven the terrible. Sammy the awkward, and Selene the lover of mountain dew."

"it's nice to meet all of you. So what do we do now."

Daven spoke

"we can talk of manly things while the females talk of Justin bieber."

"I'd kill myself before I talked about that 11 year old, can't we talk about gambit?!" selene and her obsession with x-men.

"rogue is way hotter than gambit, she's got awesome freakin hair!" and Here comes a famous fight between daven and selene!

"how dare you, I don't even get why gambit likes her. It's cause she won't put out. Plus gambit is a fine piece ofmutant!"

"not as fine as rogue!"

"dickwad!"

"gambit will never love you selene!"

"Daven, that's a low blow. Rogue will never want you either dickwad!"

"well as long as I have my number buddy, I won't need rogue!"

Time for me to step in.

"when will you two realize your perfect for each other. Really it's annoying watching you two fight out your passion!"

"passion! For seÑor French fry? Oh yeah cuz were so perfect for each other, isn't that right snookems?"

"of course my lovey dovey lady! We'll move to maine and have 5 kids and a rottwieler, we'll have our own restaurant and live happily ever after! Hahahaha"

Sarcasm, hey whatever get's you though the day!

"oh well, we still on for my house later, will your invited. You can ride with me if you want."

"wouldn't miss it!"


	7. in which we meet the seller of patios

"hop in guys" the day is over! Thank god! I can finally hop into my Wednesday (she's my car. The best fricken van on the planet! One summer me and daven spray painted the living shit outta her, selene supervised of course) and drive all my friends to my place.

" uhmm I'll follow you guys, ok. I've got my car and don't feel like comin back for her." Willy said, he seemed nervous. He's been nervous all day ah well.

Wait, he mentioned that he has a car, I feel a sammy comin on.

"so whatcha drivin Ireland?"

"uhmm, it's nothing really, but she's a classic."

"ooh, what is it? Please don't tell me it's an American 'classic' like daven's old clown car."

'it's a 1960's landau hearse, I painted a giant wolf on the hood, sounds tacky, but looks cool."

Awesome. He has an awesome car!

"well that's a gorgeus vehicle right there, if you have any trouble with it lemme know. Oh gosh it took me forever to fix.."

"sammy, it's time to go! Will just follow the crazy van."

_in which we meet a patio salesman_

"Ashley! I'm home, got the motley crew + uno with me."

"gotta get to work, you guys. Food in the fridge, selene don't touch my mountain dew!"

There is my brother, my flesh and blood. His black hair a mess, and wearing a Scooby doo tie. God help the world of patio furniture, for my bro is about to enter.

"uhm, ash. You might wanna consider shoes that aren't A.) nikes and B.) bright neon green."

"but there oh soo comfy! I'm wearin them. Lesson tonight your friends gotta be out after dinner, kay."

With this ash left.

"selene where are you going?"

"to get a mountain dew, duh!"

God help us!


	8. hellboy and perverts

Onward to the next installment! I would like to thank my biffles they keep me insane, therefore able to write. (guess which nickname you are) I would like to thank A.D.D. , rainbow (cuz she goes both ways) and the ever lovely (but frizzy) izziesaurus REX….grr intimidating I know. ONWARD!

Jpov

After drinking 13 cans of mountain dew (in under an hour, new record bitches) selene the sugar queen suggested we watch a movie. Since he was our guest willy got to pick, and cause of friggin epicness we get to watch…..HELLBOY. hehe I heart that red monkey!.

Naturally for said movie we moved into the living room…yay comfy worn out furniture and the faint stench of mildew, that's home. Me and will were on the super soft sofa. And I may have cuddled up to him a bit more than necessary….so what. I mighta only known him a day, but good god the boys hottttt!...grrr wanna stare at will, but hellboy fighting hellhound. Muscles, violence…muscles, violence. Decisions, decisions.

SPOV

Daven of course plopped right down next to me on the love seat. He then proceeded to scoot wicked close to me. The boy knows nothing of boundaries.

About halfway through the movie I felt warm air on the back of my neck. DAVEN! He was staring at me. "what are you doing…are you seriously staring down my shirt. You sick pervert!" "huh what. I didn't do nothing! I swear." Who the hell does he think he is! Before I even acknowledged that I had done anything. I smacked daven. Right. Across. The. Face.

Dpov

What the hell are you doin D? how long were you starin at her, god I'm a dumbass. Well I'm a dumbass who's gonna have a bruise on his cheek tomorrow. Dammit! She prolly thinks I'm some sorta perv now. She is royally pissed at you know. Shit! "well what are you gonna say, ya god damn pervert?" shit shit shit! "I uhhhh, I gotta go." So I bolted. I bolted outta the house and just started running, running towards the forest. Run , run, run. Once I was completely outta sight I just started picking up speed. I could feel my heart rate picking up. I could feel my body shifting, changing. I leaped off the ground, but when I landed I was different. I was in the form of a giant black wolf.

Hides in corner. Sorry bout taking forever to update. I was brainin this chappy for the longest time. Selene never gets that pissed, but no one ever looks down her shirt. In davens defense he wasn't bein a perv, he was starin at her neck. You'll find out about why he was doin that later on. Don't worry his trench coat survived the transformation. And next chapter I will introduce or dear long lost Victor! Yay!


	9. Chapter 9

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AUTHORS NOTE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So I know I haven't touched this story in years…literally. I just don't know where to pick up. I started a new story, and I hate it when authors do this, and sorry guys but, would you mind reading my new story? It's called "strong as a dragon" and it's 100% original. I'm going to try to finish all my old fics including this one, but it'd really be nice to get some feedback from you guys. Thanks

~A. Roma


End file.
